Sobre Cinco Estrelas Cadentes
by Angel T-chan Nekoi
Summary: Esta é uma fic para ajudar as pessoas que não sabem nada sobre a série ou tem alguma dúvida sobre a mesma. Quatre escreve um livro que conta a história da Guerra, e ele e os outros pilotos dão uma entrevista sobre o livro! FIC EM PROCESSO DE REVISÃO!


Sobre Cinco Estrelas Cadentes

Autora: Yura Dark Angel of Death

Sim, eu sei, eu sumi! Mas foi por motivos de força maior (muito, mas MUITO maior!) que minha outra fic (Possuído) ficou um pouco abandonada. Tive prova até o dia 20 na facu e estava empenhada numa tradução. Para compensar, decidi pensar um pouco nas pobres almas leitoras que não sabem quase nada sobre Gundam Wing.

Depois de muitas conversas com autores de fics diversas, percebi que existem desafortunados demais que não conhecem nadinha de Gundam, e pensando neles decidi escrever essa história. É uma aplicação do meu resumo de Gundam Wing, e vai contar com lista de pilotos Gundam mais pro final, contando sobre o passado de cada um deles. Por isso, eu peço por favor: se você conhece alguém que não saiba nada sobre a série, mas deseja conhecer, faça propaganda dessa fic! O resumo aqui descrito é uma união de resumos originais da série com algumas observações minhas, então não estarei dizendo aqui nenhuma inverdade. Foi feita com muito carinho para todos aqueles que aqui estiverem, e que decidiram saber um pouco mais sobre uma de nossas séries preferidas.

Cada capítulo vai tratar de uma parte da história de Gundam Wing. Este primeiro falará da história da Tv; o próximo será sobre uma aventura dos pilotos que só existe em mangá, chamada Batalha Pela Paz; o terceiro será sobre o OVA 'Endless Waltz' e contará também com as fichas dos pilotos que eu comentei; e então o último será um capítulo para resposta das dúvidas que pintarem sobre algum ponto da série, que os pilotos concordaram em responder.

- É isso aê! Todos deveriam conhecer a magnificência do Grande Shinigami! – Duo grita.

- Maxwell, menos.

- Ah, Wuffie, deixa de ser chato, vai! As pessoas vão te conhecer também!

- É Wufei... ah, esquece, você nunca escuta mesmo...

- Oh, bem. De qualquer maneira, essa fic foi feita para todos vocês, conheçam a série ou não. Ah, e como sempre Gundam Wing não me pertence, nem os seus personagens. Se pertencesse a mim não ia ter aquele final chove-não-molha entre o Hee-chan e a Relena...

'**_blá blá' _** pensamentos

_blá blá _ citações do resumo

**Sobre Cinco Estrelas Cadentes**

Capítulo 1

Nos bastidores de uma emissora de TV:

- Pessoal, vocês têm certeza que querem vir comigo? Eu posso fazer a entrevista sozinho, se vocês ficarem incomodados...

- Claro Quatre. Seu livro fala de todos nós, e como você mesmo disse, as pessoas merecem saber a verdade. – diz Trowa.

- É isso mesmo, Q. Não adianta insistir que você não vai se livrar da gente assim! – diz Duo, dando o maior abraço no pescoço de Quatre.

- É que eu sei o quanto vocês ficam incomodados em falar sobre seu passado, e eles com certeza vão fazer alguma pergunta sobre isso.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Quatre. Agora que já conversamos, os fantasmas do nosso passado não mais nos afetam como antes. – comenta Heero, num tom um pouco menos frio que o habitual.

- Além de que, se um de nós precisar de um apoio amigo pra chorar, ombro é o que não vai faltar, né Hee-chan?

- Hn. – diz Heero acenando um 'sim'. – Melhor prestarem atenção no que a apresentadora diz, ou não vão ouvi-la nos chamar.

No palco:

Uma jovem de longos cabelos negros como a noite, que iam até o meio de suas coxas, com olhos cinza-prateados, usando um conjunto simples, porém chique de calça comprida jeans, com uma linda blusinha sem alça branca com babados pequenos e sandália branca de salto médio que amarra na perna, aparece no palco. A platéia aplaude com entusiasmo. Então ela começa:

- Boa tarde, amigos telespectadores. Bem-vindos à mais um programa "Histórias De Quem Conta Estórias", um programa no qual autores dos mais variados gêneros literários vêm nos contar um pouco sobre a sua obra. Hoje, no nosso programa especial, teremos a visita do autor da obra mais comentada do momento, o livro 'Sobre Cinco Estrelas Cadentes – Um Relato Da História Da Guerra Pelo Ponto De Vista Dos Pilotos Gundam'. Teremos também a participação dos próprios aqui no programa! Teremos a oportunidade de fazer perguntas e comentários para os maiores heróis da guerra, e eu vou avisando, preparem-se para grandes surpresas! Eu, Yve Pearson, juro que me surpreendi quando os vi! Mas agora, por favor, uma salva de palmas para este jovem e talentoso escritor, senhor Quatre Raberba Winner!

Quatre entra no palco, ligeiramente corado por causa dos aplausos e assovios dirigidos para sua pessoa. Ele está usando uma calça social simples da cor bege, junto com uma camisa branca de manga comprida enrolada até os cotovelos, de forma a ficar meio folgada, e sapato marrom. Ele cumprimenta a apresentadora e se senta em um sofá em frente à ela.

- Boa tarde, Yve. Obrigada por me convidar para o seu programa.

- Eu é que agradeço, senhor Winner. Seu livro é um tanto quanto polêmico, não?

- Por favor. me chame de Quatre. Ainda não sou tão velho assim.

- Claro, Quatre. Mas agora, o que pode nos dizer sobre seu livro?

- Bom, durante a guerra, muitos acontecimentos foram encobertos pelas organizações militares do público em geral na tentativa de fazer com que seus atos não fossem condenados pelo povo. Nessa lista estão incluídos torturas, raptos, prisões ilegais e assassinatos de pessoas importantes da política. Este livro veio para mostrar ao público o que aconteceu, e evitar que coisas como essas aconteçam de novo. Tudo isso foi feito e escrito de acordo com as informações possuídas pelos membros da aliança rebelde das colônias e coletadas do sistema de informações, respectivamente, da OZ, Romefeller, Pessoas Por Uma Paz Perfeita, ou também chamadas de P3, e dos computadores da Fundação Barton, que encabeçou a Operação Meteoro original. Todo esse material foi reunido pelos cinco pilotos e organizado para a produção desta obra. Além disso, também está no livro algo que muitos nunca souberam, nem mesmo a OZ; um resumo sobre os pilotos Gundam, falando sobre seu passado, seu treinamento, e tudo o mais.

- Isso é incrível, Quatre! E quanto ás batalhas, você fala sobre isso também no livro?

- Claro, todas as batalhas e a maior parte das missões que foram cumpridas pelos pilotos, todos os acontecimentos com eles durante a guerra, suas dúvidas e indecisões durante as batalhas, tudo isso foi compilado e colocado nas páginas desse livro.

- Uh-hum, certo. E seria possível que você lesse ou comentasse partes do seu livro para o público hoje?

- Sim, com certeza, mas creio que os pilotos conseguiriam explicar algumas partes melhor que eu mesmo.

- Então agora eu convido a entrar no palco Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell e Chang Wufei!

Sob dezenas de aplausos os outros pilotos entram no cenário, todos com seu estilo de se vestir habitual, tirando Heero que decidiu finalmente aposentar a spandex e está usando uma calça social azul escura e blusa creme de manga comprida. Trowa está usando calça social branca com um suéter verde escuro e sapatos marrons, Duo está com calça preta comum, botas pretas e uma blusa de zíper vermelha por dentro de uma jaqueta preta, e Wufei usa suas habituais roupas brancas em estilo chinês. Duo cumprimenta animadamente a apresentadora, Wufei faz aquelas reverências no estilo chinês, Trowa acena com a cabeça e Heero simplesmente aperta a mão dela dizendo um 'olá' meio sério. Depois de todos se acomodarem (Wufei quase diz que prefere ficar de pé, mas como ele está num programa de entrevista ele desiste de comentar), a jovem torna a falar:

- Poderiam se apresentar para o público, dizendo qual era o Gundam de cada um?

Os pilotos se entreolharam, e Heero decidiu começar:

- Piloto do Gundam 01, Gundam Wing. Heero Yuy.

- Piloto do Gundam 03, Gundam Heavyarms. Trowa Barton. – diz Trowa, de forma simples.

- Piloto do Gundam 05, Gundam Shenlong. Chang Wufei. – Wufei faz quase uma pose de superioridade.

- Piloto do Gundam 02, Gundam Deathscythe. Duo Maxwell, o Shinigami! – Duo diz entusiasticamente.

- Shinigami? – pergunta Yve.

- É isso aí, durante as batalhas eu era conhecido como Shinigami, o Deus da Morte! Mas o melhor de nós foi mesmo sempre o Heero, nosso querido Soldado Perfeito.

- Minha Nossa, acho que eu não gostaria de ser um soldado combatendo vocês naquela época. Mas, está faltando um piloto Gundam, ele não pode vir?

Todos os pilotos olham para Quatre nessa hora. Ele sorri e diz:

- Não, ele está aqui. Piloto do Gundam 04, Gundam Sandrock. Quatre Raberba Winner.

O público prende a respiração, e algumas exclamações de surpresa são ouvidas. Yve abre um pouco mais a boca e levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Ah! Então você também é um piloto Gundam! – pergunta ela surpresa.

-Sim, apesar de nossa aparência e do fato de atualmente ser o dono da empresa da minha família, sim sou um piloto Gundam. – Diz Quatre divertido.

- Bom, sem querer ser bisbilhoteira, quantos anos vocês têm?

- Eu, Duo, Heero e Wufei temos 18. Trowa já é mais velho, tem 19. Quando estávamos na guerra, tínhamos quinze anos.

- Eram soldados pilotando armas daquele tamanho só com 15 anos!

- Nos dava vantagem de infiltração, a OZ nunca imaginaria que os pilotos Gundam que tanto temiam fossem apenas garotos. – Respondeu Heero com sua comum voz monocórdia.

- Com certeza, eu não desconfiaria. – confirmou a garota. – E como foi, no caso, escrever um livro que fala de tantos assuntos que seriam quase um tabu durante a guerra? Como foi essa experiência para vocês?

- Por incrível que pareça, o mais difícil mesmo foi a parte de falar sobre nós mesmo, sobre o passado de cada um. – Diz Quatre.

- Por quê?

- Para dizer a verdade, durante a guerra nós cinco nos unimos para completar boa parte das missões somente depois de algum tempo, e nunca entramos em detalhes sobre o passado de cada um. Eram fantasmas que não podiam ser expostos à luz do dia ainda. Quando eu comentei que queria escrever esse livro, fizemos um debate bem complicado porque isso iria finalmente revelar nossa identidade ao mundo, além do fato que não sabíamos nada sobre nós mesmos, e realmente não é fácil falar sobre lembranças tristes e alguns segredos do passado.

- Isso sem falar dos erros que cometemos durante a nossa curta vida. – comenta Duo, sério.

- Exato. Então, depois de muita discussão, decidimos que a humanidade precisava saber, e com nossas fichas incluídas no livro, talvez evitasse que mais crianças passem pelo que nós passamos.

- NENHUMA criança deveria passar por aquilo. – enfatizou Duo.

- Bom, antes de pedir para falarem sobre suas fichas pessoais, eu gostaria que o Quatre comentasse sobre algumas partes do seu livro.

- Para falar a verdade, Yve, eu e os pilotos faremos resumos das partes do livro para o público, se você não se importar. Assim, mesmo aqueles que não puderem comprar o livro saberão um pouco da verdade. Quem quiser saber todos os detalhes, basta então ler. Não estou preocupado com lucros, apenas que todos saibam a verdade. Poderíamos fazer o resumo então?

- C-claro Quatre, se não se importar... – ela meio que se engasga. **'_Ele não se preocupa em lucrar com a venda do livro? Ele realmente deve ter um bom dinheiro pra não ligar pra isso...'_**

- Antes de tudo, é melhor explicarmos como era e o que aconteceu na Esfera Terrestre antes da gente aparecer, não acha? – comenta Duo.

- Tem razão, por favor faça isso, Duo.

- QUÊÊÊÊÊ, mas EU!

- Você deu a idéia, você comenta, Maxwell. – sentencia Wufei.

- Aff, tá bom, _Wuffie. _– falou sarcasticamente. Wufei lançou-lhe um olhar do tipo '**_quando sairmos daqui você vai ver!'_**

- Bom, vamos á primeira parte da introdução:

_É o ano de 195 AC (Após a Colonização). Durante o último século, a humanidade tinha estabelecidouma certa quantidade de colônias espaciais, gigantescas construções com formato anelar que abrigavam milhares de pessoas. Estas colônias estão agrupadas em cinco diferentes áreas de relativa estabilidade na órbita terrestre, e existem as cinco principais: L1, L2, L3, L4 e L5, cada uma em uma órbita diferente._

- Sem querer ser intrometida, mas acho que o nosso público talvez já saiba disso, e... – O olhar extremamente mortal de Heero a calou na hora.

- Eu sei, fofucha. – Duo tenta acalmar os ânimos. – MAS o livro começa mesmo por aí, e talvez algum dia essa parte seja necessária pra alguém saber... Bom, agora vamos falar do líder das colônias, Heero Yuy.

- Heero Yu...? – novo olhar mortal parte de Heero, a calando novamente.

_Por décadas, enquanto a superfície terrestre estava dividida por guerras e disputas civis, a paz e a quietude das colônias espaciais apresentaram uma alternativa atraente para os colonos cansados da guerra. Quando as guerras terrestres terminaram, um novo governo mundial foi estabelecido, chamado "Aliança Pela Unidade da Esfera Terrestre", criado para trazer paz através do uso de armas. Em nome da paz e da justiça, a Aliança tomou o controle nas colônias. Para requerer diante das nações mundiais por autonomia, os colonos espaciais escolheram um homem chamado Heero Yuy como seu representante. O carismático Yuy uniu as colônias, e sua mensagem de desmilitarização e não-violência foi bem recebida pelas pessoas da Terra. Mas quando Yuy foi assassinado no ano de 175 AC, a esperança do povo das colônias foi destruída e as colônias caíram em tumulto._

- Por favor, se esse homem, esse Heero Yuy foi morto em 175 AC, então quem... – a apresentadora olhou fixamente para o piloto japonês.

- Meu verdadeiro nome realmente não é Heero Yuy, este era apenas o codinome que eu usava na guerra, escolhido pelo meu mentor na época, para lembrar do líder das colônias que havia sido morto antes. Depois eu conto meu verdadeiro nome. Agora Quatre, prossiga.

- Ahn, tá... Agora é melhor falar mais sobre a Aliança, creio...

_Sob o pretexto de restaurar a ordem nas colônias, a Aliança começou uma segunda intervenção militar, utilizando máquinas de batalha humanóides chamadas Móbile Suits para arrasar qualquer oposição. As colônias foram postas sob lei marcial, e todas as comunicações e contribuições entre elas foram proibidas. Até mesmo nações terrestres simpatizantes com a filosofia de Heero Yuy, como o pacifista europeu Reino de Sank, foram destruídos pela força esmagadora da Aliança._

_Por trás das cortinas, a Aliança é manipulada pela Organização Romefeller, um poderoso monopólio industrial que desenvolve e produz os Móbile Suits. A tropa de elite de móbile suits da Aliança, os "Especiais", são treinados e empregados pela Fundação. Na realidade, os Especiais não são nada mais do que uma fachada para a OZ (Organização do Zodíaco), uma subsidiária da Romefeller que foi reformulada como uma sociedade secreta. Recebendo ordens apenas da Fundação Romefeller, a OZ infiltrou-se nos mais altos níveis da Aliança militar._

- Quanta organização por trás de organização! – Comenta a apresentadora. – Mas bem sabemos que o povo das colônias não ficou parado, não é?

- É claro que não! Olha só... – Duo olhou maliciosamente para Heero antes de continuar:

_Após duas décadas de opressão, grupos de rebeldes com base nas colônias espaciais decidem revidar contra a OZ e sua marionete, a Aliança. Grupos de resistência em cada um dos cinco grupos de colônias trabalharam de forma independente em cada parte própria na Operação Meteoro, cada uma possuindo os serviços de um dos cientistas que ajudaram na criação do primeiro dos móbile suits. Usando o super-poderoso material de blindagem Gundanium, os cientistas construíram avançados móbile suits chamados "Gundams", e os confiaram a cinco jovens e habilidosos pilotos, altamente treinados, e os despacharam para a Terra para promover uma guerrilha contra a Aliança._

_Dos cinco pilotos Gundam, os enviados de L5, Chang Wufei, de L4, Quatre Raberba Winner, L3, Trowa Barton, e de L2, Duo Maxwell, chegaram à Terra sem incidentes. Mas o piloto Gundam de L1, um rapaz sério com o codinome Heero Yuy em memória do líder colono assassinado _(em outras palavras, o nosso Heero aqui)_, é interceptado pelo melhor piloto do grupo dos Especiais, Zechs Merquise e forçado a livrar-se temporariamente de seu Gundam, jogando-o no oceano. Na praia, ainda cambaleante, Heero encontra Relena Darlian, filha do ministro de relações exteriores da Aliança. Heero jura matá-la por ela ter visto seu verdadeiro rosto, mas logo torna-se claro que não será possível para ele manter a ameaça..._

Todos os presentes se voltam para Heero, cujas bochechas estão levemente coradas. Ele vira a cara para o outro lado e o Duo não consegue suprir uma risadinha, ao mesmo tempo que Quatre o olha divertido.

- Que foi Heero, meu chapa? Só estou contando a verdade, certo? – Duo vai e alfineta o pobre garoto de olhos azul cobalto.

- Baka(idiota), está contando a verdade a sua maneira, você quer dizer. – Agora o famoso olhar mortal é voltado para o jovem de olhos azul-violeta. Ele quase começa a gargalhar.

- Ah, qual é, vai dizer que realmente você APENAS esqueceu da sua promessa de matá-la? E o ursinho que você deu de presente pra ela quando a primeira guerra acabou? Ce acha que eu não vi, é?

- Era aniversário dela, para o seu governo. – Duo segura um pouco o riso, e olha o outro piloto divertido. – Eu vou contar agora a história e dizer por que ela continuou viva.

_Aterrorizada pelos inabaláveis Gundams, os generais da Aliança enviaram o pai de Relena para abrir negociações com as colônias espaciais. O líder dos Especiais, Treize Kushrenada estava determinado a frustrar essas ofertas de paz, e despachou sua auxiliar de confiança Lady Une para sabotar a missão diplomática. O pai de Relena é assassinado por Lady Une e, com seu último suspiro, revela a verdadeira identidade de Relena - ela é Relena Peacecraft, princesa do Reino de Sank que foi devastado pela Aliança treze anos atrás. O que ela não sabia ainda é que seu irmão desaparecido Milliardo Peacecraft é atualmente Zechs Merquise._

Satisfeito com o silêncio surpreso que se seguiu a essa pequena revelação, Heero continua:

_Os generais pacifistas da Aliança se reúnem e decidem entrar em paz com as colônias. Quando os pilotos Gundam atacam o encontro, pensando se tratar de uma reunião de líderes da OZ, o astuto Treize evacua os generais pacifistas em uma nave da OZ, fazendo deles um alvo irresistível aos pilotos. Com os líderes da Aliança mortos, a OZ desfaz-se da alcunha de Especiais e toma o poder sob seu próprio nome, lançando a Operação Aurora para destruir toda a resistência das forças terrestres da Aliança. O golpe serviu a um propósito pessoal de Zechs, o outrora Milliardo Peacecraft, quando ele vinga a morte de seu pai matando o general da Aliança que havia conquistado o Reino de Sank._

- Minha... – a apresentadora começa.

- Admito realmente que caí na artimanha deles, e que fui eu quem destruiu a nave aonde se encontrava o General Noventa os outros líderes pacifistas da Aliança. E o pior de tudo é que isso só dificultou mais as coisas para nós.

- Mas isso nunca nos deteve. – Agora é a vez de Wufei botar a boca para funcionar. – Mesmo depois disso, continuamos lutando com coragem e honra, mas é claro que não podemos dizer o mesmo da OZ...

_Com a Terra totalmente sob seu controle, OZ se prepara para a conquista das colônias espaciais. Para este propósito, a Fundação Romefeller desenvolveu móbile-suits controlados por computador, sem um piloto humano, chamados "Móbile Dolls", mais rápidos e letais que qualquer piloto humano. Ordenados a impedir que essas novas armas fossem enviadas para o espaço, os pilotos Gundam descobrem que estão presos numa armadilha quando Lady Une os ordena a se render ou assistiriam a destruição das indefesas colônias espaciais. Parando um duelo com Zechs, Heero aceita a missão dada por seu cientista e auto-destrói seu Gundam, dando tempo suficiente para Treize interromper o plano desumano de Lady Une. Os Móbile Dolls são enviados ao espaço como programado, enquanto Trowa carrega o corpo ferido de Heero em segurança. Movido pela honra, Zechs repara o Gundam destruído de Heero, então convoca o errante piloto Gundam para uma revanche numa base remota da Antártica. As atividades de Zechs não escapam da atenção da Fundação Romefeller, a qual despacha uma pequena armada em direção à Antártica para eliminar o foco rebelde. Detendo a armada da Fundação, Zechs ajuda Heero e Trowa a escapar em tempo._

- Então realmente o senhor Merquise não era tão mal...

- Espere até a história acabar para decidir isso, onna. – diz Wufei. – Com toda a certeza, nossa situação não era nada boa aqui na Terra, portanto... – Wufei retesa os ombros. - ... não tivemos escolha a não ser retornarmos para o espaço. Mas não esperávamos pela recepção que tivemos...

_Os cinco pilotos Gundam furtam naves espaciais e se lançam ao espaço para defender suas colônias natais. Mas a OZ usou os temidos Móbile Dolls contra as forças de ocupação da Aliança, ao invés de contra as colônias. Depois de vinte anos sob a tirania da Aliança, as colônias são facilmente persuadidas a dar as boas-vindas a OZ como sua libertadora. Submissas ao comando benevolente da OZ, as colônias começam a se armar - enviando assim mais dinheiro para os cofres da Fundação Romefeller - e estigmatizando os pilotos Gundam, que lutaram por eles, como causadores de problemas e subversivos._

Um silêncio envergonhado toma conta do estúdio. Wufei fica satisfeito com o resultado de suas palavras e segue em frente:

_Manifestando uma segunda personalidade inesperada, Lady Une se tornou a santa emissária da OZ para as colônias. Já na sua aparência mais conhecida, ela ordena a captura dos cinco cientistas que criaram os Gundams, e eles são mandados para a base lunar da OZ para desenvolver novos móbile suits sob a supervisão dela. Infiltrando-se nos arquivos da OZ, Trowa é escalado junto com o capturado Heero; o par é colocado para trabalhar como pilotos de testes para coletar dados nos novos móbile suits._

- Aparência conhecida?

- Uniforme militar, óculos redondinho e aquele penteado esquisito de trancinhas presas num coque. – Duo explica. – O olhar dela também mudava de forma radical quando passava de uma 'Lady Une' pra outra.

- E como no caso você foi capturado? – voltou-se para Heero.

- Minha missão particular era matar os cinco cientistas que haviam concordado em trabalhar para a OZ, e ao mesmo tempo destruir os móbile dolls mais recentes que eles haviam desenvolvido para eles. – Heero estende uma foto de dois MD: um azul escuro e outro vermelho. – Estes são Vayeate e Mercurius. Eu usei o Vayeate, mas ele ainda não estava completo e não pôde passar pelo Escudo Total do Mercurius. Então Trowa me capturou.

- Eu havia me infiltrado na Oz justamente para ter acesso aos cinco cientistas e poder ficar de olho nos movimentos de Lady Une. E depois...

_Em sua primeira missão de combate, Heero e Trowa interceptaram Zechs Merquise quando ele se lançou na órbita terrestre. Dizendo ser um embaixador do já-não-existente reino de Sank, Zechs foi ao espaço para fazer um tour amigável pelas colônias e persuadi-los a rejeitar o militarismo de OZ. Quando ele começa sua viagem diplomática, Duo e Wufei então tentam atacar a base lunar da OZ e são capturados na ocasião. Tudo isso estava de acordo com o plano dos cinco cientistas, os quais tinham reunido todos menos um dos pilotos Gundam enquanto secretamente usavam os recursos da OZ para reconstruir os arruinados Gundams de Duo e Wufei. Porém um piloto Gundam permanece alheio a tudo isso..._

Trowa termina essa parte do relato lançando um olhar penetrante para Quatre. Então o piloto loiro sorri e diz:

- Acho que essa é a minha deixa...

_Quatre tinha retornado para o asteróide de mineração de sua família. Aqui, ele vê os funcionários civis do seu pai, que é um pacifista, garantindo sua aliança com a OZ, matando o Winner pai no processo. Temporariamente confuso por sua experiência traumática, Quatre desenterra os esboços do ancestral de todos os Gundams - o não-finalizado, terrivelmente destrutivo Gundam Wing Zero - e começa uma guerra-de-um-homem-só contra a OZ. Mas o sistema de controle de ondas cerebrais do Wing Zero acaba por ter o efeito colateral de deturbação cerebral. Deslizando para a insanidade sob a influência do "Zero System", Quatre extrapola o pacifismo de seu pai para uma punição contra as colônias por se submeterem ao militarismo da OZ._

Agora o silêncio que se abate no estúdio é de uma grande tensão. Um autor renomado e dono de uma das mais poderosas corporações da esfera terrestre, admitindo que ficou insano e com uma arma com poder de destruição desse porte a seu dispor? O quão perto a maior parte da população das colônias esteve próxima da extinção nas mãos do jovem herdeiro loiro? Para quebrar a tensão, o jovem decidiu se explicar:

- Não se preocupem, voltei ao normal pouco tempo depois. Trowa e Heero me ajudaram. Mas não foi exatamente fácil...

_Lady Une despacha Heero e Trowa para deter o avanço de Quatre. Durante o desenrolar da batalha, Trowa se sacrifica para salvar Heero; Quatre é lançado de volta à sanidade, e retorna com Heero para a base lunar da OZ. Mas enquanto eles estavam fora, a situação política deu uma reviravolta para o bizarro._

Quatre faz uma pequena pausa.

- Eu...

- Sabemos que sente muito Quatre. – Trowa coloca a mão sobre o ombro do garoto, para lhe dar força. – Aquele sistema era perigoso demais. E o seu estado de espírito também não ajudava exatamente na época.

- Mas você ficou flutuando no espaço sideral sei lá quanto tempo por minha causa! Sem falar sua amnésia...

- Chega Quatre. – Duo falou, de forma tão séria que foi surpreendente para quase todos os pilotos presentes. – Não estamos aqui para discutir culpa. Todos sabemos o que aconteceu e nunca o culpamos com isso, e não vamos começar agora.

- Ele está certo, Winner. – Wufei concorda. – E devemos continuar com a história, estamos chegando numa parte importante...

_Para protestar contra os planos da Fundação Romefeller - em particular, o crescimento de seu uso de móbile dolls, o que ele considera desonroso - Treize renuncia à sua posição como líder da OZ. A OZ imediatamente se divide em duas facções, uma leal à Fundação e outra seguindo os ideais de Treize. A facção da Romefeller toma a base lunar da OZ. Lady Une é baleada, mas não antes de salvar Duo, Wufei, e os cinco cientistas de serem exterminados nas mãos da facção da Romefeller. Heero e Quatre, se achando presos no meio da guerra civil da OZ, abandonam aquela insanidade - levando consigo o Gundam Wing Zero e voando em direção à Terra._

- Vocês têm idéia de quantas milhas de viagem a gente ganharia se contássemos todo o tempo que voamos das colônias pra Terra, durante a Guerra? – brincou Duo.

- Quieto Maxwell, quero terminar de contar! – corta rispidamente Wufei.

_Com o intuito de eliminar a facção de Treize, a Fundação Romefeller lançou a Operação Nova, uma invasão em massa á Terra usando novos móbile dolls baseados nas pesquisas dos cinco cientistas. Zechs tenta interceptar as forças da Fundação, mas ele é apenas um homem contra várias legiões._

- O que nem preciso comentar que foi uma completa injustiça...

- Tá, tá, sabemos Wufei. Agora vamos voltar a falar da Senhorita Relena... – novo olhar malicioso é lançado para Heero. Este franze as sobrancelhas mas nada comenta.

_Na Terra, Heero e Quatre acham seu caminho para o Reino de Sank, ressuscitado sob o comando de Relena Peacecraft e dedicado ao princípio do total pacifismo. Aceitando o estímulo de Relena, eles logo se encontram ocupados rechaçando as incursões da Fundação Romefeller. Eles também devem lutar contra o instável e conflitante amor de Dorothy Catalonia, uma "estudante de intercâmbio" da Fundação Romefeller. Descaradamente lá para estudar a filosofia pacifista de Relena, Dorothy é na realidade os olhos e ouvidos de seu avô Duke Dermail, líder da Fundação Romefeller. A Fundação conclui a Operação Nova com um assalto em massa ao quartel-general de Treize em Luxemburgo. Heero chega em Luxemburgo pouco antes do colapso forçado de Treize, e o líder da Oz dá a ele um presente duvidoso - o misterioso Gundam Epyon, equipado com seu próprio Zero System. Ao mesmo tempo, no espaço, a facção de Romefeller pretende atrair Zechs para uma armadilha mortal usando o Gundam Wing Zero como isca. A armadilha falha, ao invés dando ao Ás rebelde uma muito bem-vinda atualização de maquinário._

- Então você também usou esse tal sistema? Mas não era perigoso? – a garota volta sua atenção para Heero novamente.

- Na realidade, todos nós tivemos nosso 'período de contato' com o Wing Zero. – interpelou Duo. – Mas só o Heero e o Milliardo dominaram o sistema, e não o contrário. E isso comprova minha fala anterior de que o Heero é O Cara. – completa com um sorriso de dentes brilhantes. – Além de que, repetindo a fala que um certo japonês de cabelos extremamente rebeldes disse para um certo líder dos P3, _"se, por algum acaso, um de nós perdesse o controle, os outros o parariam."_ Ele pode ser o melhor de nós sozinho, mas não é mais forte que todos nós reunidos. Até o Soldado Perfeito tem seus limites. – finaliza.

- Mas, afinal, o que exatamente é esse "Zero System" de que vocês tanto falam?

- O Zero System é um sistema de controle mental no gundam que faz o piloto ver os movimentos inimigos antes deles acontecerem e envia o piloto para além dos seus limites, tirando completamente seu medo da morte, mas dando ao piloto uma vitória absoluta. Mas isto tem um efeito colateral horrível. Quando o piloto está engajado na batalha e ela se torna intensa, o sistema começa a controlar a mente do piloto e a fazê-lo destruir qualquer um que esteja lutando, este qualquer um significando que não importa se é aliado ou inimigo. – explica Trowa.

- Que horror!

- Mas creio que o Quatre ainda não acabou de contar a história, certo? – comentou Trowa, quase dizendo para a jovem parar de interromper tanto.

- Ah, certo...

_Com a facção de Treize derrotada, a Fundação Romefeller volta sua atenção ao pacifista Reino de Sank. Heero, Quatre e outros defensores lutam bravamente, mas Relena se rende para não ver seu reino como um monte de entulho. Heero, conduzido para um frenesi assassino pelo Zero System do Gundam Epyon, continua lutando até que Zechs chega do espaço, tarde demais para salvar o reino de sua família de uma segunda conquista. Zechs e Heero duelam entre si até que eles caem, trocam de Gundam um com o outro, e então controlam seu Zero System - unindo habilidades e lutando por sua liberdade._

- É, mas saca só o susto que a Lena deu na gente. – Duo comenta.

_Agora prisioneira da Fundação Romefeller, Relena recebe uma oferta surpreendente de Duke Dermail. Para legitimar sua conquista, a Fundação planeja declarar o estabelecimento da "Nação Mundial", e a Rainha Relena Peacecraft seria uma excelente representante. Relena aceita, e então inicia sua entrada nos membros da Fundação Romefeller. Surpreendentemente, sua apelação aos membros executivos da assembléia - os quais, com o poder total agora em suas mãos, podem dar-se ao luxo de serem magnânimos e lutar por paz, justiça, e coexistência esclarecida entre a Terra e as colônias espaciais - é aceita com entusiasmo. Os membros da Fundação Romefeller empenham-se em rejeitar a construção do império de Dermail e tornam-se boas pessoas._

- A vida é realmente cheia de surpresas... – Yve não consegue deixar de comentar.

- Certo, e também tem maluco que se acha o dono do universo em qualquer lugar. Saca só...

_Assim que a Fundação Romefeller se dedica à paz e justiça, uma nova facção entra na briga. Liderados pelo enigmático Quinze – um dos homens por trás da Operação Meteoro - membros rebelados da OZ e guerreiros da resistência das colônias formaram um grupo de milícia chamado "Presa Branca", dedicada à total independência das colônias espaciais. Lançando mão da Revolução Ártemis, rapidamente a Presa Branca ocupou a base lunar, tomou sua linha de produção de móbile dolls, e capturou a mais nova arma da Fundação, a recentemente completada fortaleza espacial, Libra._

- E, para a grande surpresa de todo mundo...

_Assim como a Fundação Romefeller procurou por um representante, assim também fez a Presa Branca. Quinze recrutou Zechs Merquise como líder simbólico da Presa Branca, e ele provou ser tão difícil de controlar quanto sua irmã. Em uma transmissão em rede mundial, Zechs declara que, desde que a Terra e as colônias espaciais não podem coexistir pacificamente, ele destruiria a Terra. Ao mesmo tempo que Zechs declara suas intenções, o desafortunado fundador da Romefeller, Duke Dermail, tentando reafirmar sua liderança encabeçando pessoalmente uma ofensiva para recapturar Libra, é vaporizado pelas forças da Presa Branca._

- Bom, pelo menos ele nos livrou de um problema. – Heero comenta. – E Treize não ficou parado nessa ocasião...

_Com a magnitude da ameaça da Presa Branca agora revelada, os membros da Fundação Romefeller são tomados pelo terror. Tomando vantagem deste terror absoluto, Treize inicia um golpe de estado e toma o controle da Nação Mundial. A recém-deposta Relena sai para o espaço com a intenção de colocar algum senso na cabeça de seu irmão. Dorothy segue sua nave, com intenções totalmente contrárias._

- Mas e vocês? O que fizeram durante tudo isso? – agora a apresentadora está extremamente curiosa, como uma criança pequena que mal pode esperar para ouvir o fim de seu conto de fadas predileto.

- Calma, Yve, já vamos dizer... – acalma-a Quatre com sua infinita bondade e paciência.

_Enquanto acontece todo esse realinhamento, Quatre e os outros defensores do Reino Sank retornam ao espaço. Eles descobrem que Trowa continua vivo, embora temporariamente com amnésia, e convencem Duo a se unir a suas fileiras._

_Wufei, entretanto, havia visto sua colônia natal destruída e lançou-se em uma retaliação suicida. Nas profundezas de seu desespero ele encontra Heero, e os efeitos de controle mental do sistema de controle do Gundam Wing Zero serviram para colocar em ordem sua mente atormentada e revelar a solução para a atual crise: ambos Treize e Zechs devem ser eliminados para o bem da paz mundial. Rapidamente todos os cinco pilotos Gundam são reunidos na fortaleza espacial Peacemillion, prontos para intervir no crescente conflito._

- Era o Time Gundam reunido de novo! – comenta feliz Duo.

- E bem na hora, diga-se de passagem... – completa Wufei.

Trowa acena com a cabeça e continua o relato:

_Assim que Treize começa sua retaliação contra as forças da Presa Branca, Zechs usa sua ameaça final, explodir a Terra com o poderoso canhão principal da Libra, desconsiderando as tentativas de intervenção de Relena. O Time Gundam pretende abrir caminho através das legiões de móbile dolls da Presa Branca até a Libra, mas Zechs os mantém afastados adaptando o Zero System do Gundam Epyon para um sistema de controle remoto, através do qual Dorothy pode controlar uma quantidade enorme de móbile dolls._

- Isso com certeza nos atrasou, e demorei a perceber que era Dorothy controlando os MD. – Quatre confirma com a cabeça. – Nunca imaginei que alguém que nunca tinha entrado num MS pudesse lutar tão bem...

- Mas o principal era Treize...

_Treize se reúne com todas as forças da Nação Mundial para um ataque total à Libra. Antes de mandar seus soldados para sua ruína, ele tenta resolver a situação desafiando Zechs para um duelo de um-contra-um, mas o não mais obcecado-por-honra Zechs responde atirando nele com o canhão principal da Libra. Embora Treize esteja preparado para deixar Zechs matá-lo, a recentemente ainda em coma Lady Une acorda a tempo de entrar em cena e empurrar Treize para fora do caminho do tiro mortal. Sem outra opção, Treize manda a Nação Mundial para uma batalha sem esperança contra as hordas de móbile dolls da Presa Branca._

- Ainda acha que o Zechs não é uma pessoa tão má, onna? – Wufei pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah... Agora já não tenho tanta certeza.

- Vamos logo para o fim da Guerra. – diz Heero, retomando a palavra.

_Enquanto a batalha continua, os aliados da Time Gundam literalmente batem na Libra com a fortaleza espacial Peacemillion. A colisão destrói o canhão principal da Libra, mas como os motores ainda estão intactos, Zechs ordena Quinze a enviar Libra em direção à Terra, criando um impacto grande o bastante para tornar o planeta inabitável. Invadindo a danificada Libra, o time Gundam destrói o sistema de controle dos móbile dolls e localiza os cinco cientistas._

_Treize é morto num combate mortal com Wufei, no que Lady Une prontamente declara a rendição da Nação Mundial. Mas apesar da guerra ter terminado, Zechs continua determinado a continuar sua ameaça de destruir a Terra, e a queda de Libra continua._

- Realmente, é difícil avaliar o caráter de uma pessoa como o senhor Merquise... – suspira desolada a apresentadora.

- Mas ainda não acabou. – Trowa avisa. E continua:

_Neste momento Zechs tem um último assunto para resolver - sua tão adiada luta final com Heero. Os dois rivais lutam sem cessar pelos destroços de Libra, enquanto Lady Une envia as imagens da estúpida batalha como mostra da futilidade da guerra e do ódio._

_Os cinco cientistas pretendem usar os motores da Peacemillion para reverter o curso de Libra. Quinze, aparecendo tarde demais para pará-los, desaparece na explosão dos motores da Peacemillion. Apesar do truque dar certo, um grande pedaço da Libra se parte e continua sua implacável queda._

_Agora é com Heero. Atingindo o já bem danificado Gundam Epyon de Zechs, ele segue para o motor central do fragmento remanescente de Libra mas descobre que ele já tinha usado toda a sua_

_munição. No momento em que Heero se prepara para se auto-destruir numa tentativa desesperada de destruir os motores, Zechs aparece e faz com que ele mude de idéia, prometendo que eles iriam se encontrar novamente enquanto é envolvido por uma explosão. Enquanto o casco em queda entra na atmosfera terrestre, Heero recupera o canhão de plasma do Wing Zero e destrói o último fragmento de Libra com um último tiro desesperado._

Aplausos são ouvidos na platéia. Em poucos segundos, o grupo é ovacionado de forma animadíssima. Quando o barulho diminui um pouco,

- Incrível! E depois?

- Bom, com Zechs e Treize fora de cena, a Terra e as colônias estão finalmente em paz. Representantes das colônias fazem um acordo de paz com a Nação Mundial, criando a Nação da Esfera Terrestre Unida. Relena e Lady Une tomam seus lugares na nova ordem mundial e devotam suas energias para servir à humanidade, enquanto nós pilotos Gundam silenciosamente nos retiramos... por hora.

- Ainda tem mais!

- Agradeça a Humanidade, se não tivesse tanta batalha iniciada pela ambição por aí, teríamos podido ficar no nosso cantinho. – diz Duo de maneira meio sarcástica, meio sentida.

- Mas infelizmente agora teremos que fazer nossa pausa para os comerciais. Voltamos já com nosso programa!

Continua...

E aí? Que acharam? Um pé no saco? Devo ser escorraçada por escrever tão mal? Têm um monte de dúvidas sobre o resumo? Mandem reviews!

** Patinhas felizes adoram ajudar os outros! **

** Patinhas infelizes passam o Natal de mau humor... **


End file.
